


yes, yes i do.

by habeau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Giggling, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Soft sex, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Whining, clingy hyuck, markhyuck, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habeau/pseuds/habeau
Summary: hyuck interrupts mark during his work, and mark just can't ignore his cute little annoying baby.- lowercase intended -[ purely fictional ! ]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	yes, yes i do.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!!! 
> 
> this is an attempt on soft sex so im sorry if its bad also theres a lil surprise almost at the end heheh read the end note for a surprise as well!!! 
> 
> thank you for clicking in (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡
> 
> also pls ignore any typos hhh

the competition was coming up. in about two weeks, mark would be performing in front of thousands of people. it was the annual talent competition in his small remote town, in which the winner would get a prize of load of cash money.

  
if mark won the competition, he could finally live well with hyuck. he's tired of having to pay the overly priced rent every month. and he pitied his boyfriend who works overtime just so he can help mark pay the rent.

  
not like mark didn't stop him. but his own salary could not afford the two of them. talk about being underpaid.

"markkkieeee.."

  
mark jolted as he heard a whine. he couldn't even glance back when a pair of arms slithered to wrap around his neck. mark chuckled at the scent of their fabric softener.

  
another whine was heard. now with mark shaking due to the excessive wiggling arms. mark felt a soft wet peck on his neck and giggled.

  
"mark? not done yet?"  
"no, hyuck. why are you up?"

  
hyuck huffed. he pulled mark's chair back and circled him, plopping on his lap. he nuzzled into the broad chest, giggling at the built chest prodding out. "hehe, boobies." "hyuck." mark sighed.

  
"missed you. you weren't in bed when i woke up."

  
mark noticed the bed hair and red lines on hyuck's cheek. he smiled softly and caressed his hair, kissing him. "i'm sorry. i have to finish this honey."

  
"but i want you.." hyuck mumbled, looking up and bumped his chin on the chest. mark hissed, and sighed. he didn't even get the chance to talk when hyuck again, whined.

  
the boy wiggled his body. "noo cuddle with me, please markie? pleaaase?" damn hyuck and his pouty lips.

  
hyuck saw that mark doesn't show any signs of getting up. so he whined again, rising up to peck the older. "mm hyungie? mmmmm i missed you!"

  
mark sighed. he pushed hyuck slightly but he whined, holding on to the chair so he's stuck to mark's body. he shook his head and pecked the older again, excessively batting his lashes in attempt to coax him.

  
it works, as mark sighed and his arms rested on hyuck's waist. he looked at the smaller with fond eyes, chuckling lightly. "i don't know how did i put up with your annoying ass all this time."  
"because you love me!"  
"yeah. yeah, i do."

  
mark pulled hyuck closer, letting their lips connect. the both of them sighed in relief at the feeling, hyuck tilting his head. he let go of the chair and wrap his arms around mark's neck, giggling when mark ran his palm on his back.

  
they pulled back, just merely centimeters from each other. mark's eyes were glistening, shining with adoration to hyuck. there was a small proud smile on his face, as his hand went up to hold hyuck's face.

  
"you're my world, donghyuck."

  
this time, as their lips met, a drop of tear rolled down hyuck's left eye. butterflies filled his insides, his heart beating for mark. a small whine escaped him when mark pushed his chin lightly.

  
hyuck's lips parted like a blooming flower. mark simply slid his tongue in, running it across hyuck's teeth. it slowly flicked around the inside of hyuck's cheeks, before their tongue flicked on each other.

  
over time, the kiss got heated. with mark's hand roaming around hyuck's body, and hyuck discreetly grinding down to mark. the older groaned into the kiss and held on hyuck's waist, bucking his hips up.

  
"hha-!" 

  
hyuck gasped at the pleasure, his hips stuttering. mark smiled and slid forward, wrapping hyuck's legs around his waist. he stood up and carried hyuck onto the bed, gently pushing him down.

  
their eyes gazed over each other. love, fondness, pride and other romantic stuffs were shown in them. mark leaned down to reconnect their lips, as hyuck rested his hand on mark's chest, feeling the erratic heartbeat.

  
mark dragged his lips down, kissing the corner of hyuck's lips before he went to his jaw. he left butterfly kissed there, a smile forming when hyuck let out an audible whine and clutched on his shirt.

  
with gentle hands, mark pulled both his and hyuck's shirt off. he latched his lips back on hyuck's jaw to his neck, leaving a few soft bruises. hyuck whined and bucked up his hips, crying to the air.

  
"my love, my heart. i love you so much."  
mark whispered, as his hands went to tug hyuck's shorts off.

  
he went to the left nub, mocha coloured and matched hyuck's tanned body. he licked it swiftly, simultaneously tugging the right nub with his left hand. hyuck whined high pitched, his back arched.

  
mark loved it how senstivie hyuck is under him. just a light touch, and he would become a mess for mark. mark took the nipple in between his teeth, hyuck crying at it.

  
mark continued giving electric pleasure to his boyfriend like that, watching as hyuck's body twisted right and left. when he heard a soft voice chanting "too much, too much", mark stopped.

  
they barely started, hyuck can't finish yet.

  
hyuck let out a breathy moan as mark gave a last harsh lick, his body spasming in return. mark smiled at it and went down, leaving light kisses all over the soft tummy.

  
"oh, baby."

  
mark's eyes darkened at the pink small dick twitching for attention. he glanced up to see hyuck's red face, his eyes glossy and drool slowly dripping off.

  
hyuck looked ethereal.

  
mark looked back down to hyuck's member, a growl erupted from his throat. he grabbed the shaft in his fist, hyuck mewling and arched his back. he gripped on the bed sheets, toes curling.

  
"i just touched this baby, you can't be that sensitive."  
"f- feels s- so good hng-"

  
hyuck's eyes close shut as mark swiped over his leaking tip. mark chuckled and ran his finger on the tip a few times before he went down, licking the tip.

  
"mark-!"

  
whiny and breathy moans filled the room as mark sucked the smaller. he can't even get it to the back of his throat, due to hyuck's small member. but it's alright, mark loved his reactions more. 

  
"m gna cum- g- gna hngg-!"

  
hyuck sucked in a deep breath as mark plopped out. he panted on the bed, his small cock now twitching aggressively with pre cum over flooding.

  
mark smiled. he hovered over the smaller, kissing his cheek. "it's alright baby. i'll prep you now hm? open up." mark tapped hyuck's chin, watching as he obediently part his plush lips and the pink tongue roll out.

  
hyuck's much smaller hand wrapped itself around mark's wrist, taking his fingers in his mouth. he sucked on it, licking around the digits to make sure he coated every inch of it.

  
"mm, alright." mark kissed hyuck's earlobes and rolled to his side, dragging his slicked fingers down hyuck's body to his hole. hyuck whined and bucked his hips up, lifting his knees for better access.

  
mark chuckled at that. "good boy. my very, smart princess."  
"mark-!" hyuck gasped as mark pushed a finger in till the very end. mark groaned at the tightness, nuzzling his face to hyuck's shoulder.

  
he dipped it around before pushing another finger, slowly stretching the boy open. hyuck whined and turned to him, gripping on his forearm tightly. he moaned into mark's face, pushing down his hips for more.

  
mark felt entranced by hyuck's half lidded eyes and thick lips parting for small moans to slip out. his cheeks were flushed red, hair sticking messily on his forehead. mark growled and leaned forward, kissing him messily as he slipped another finger.

  
the bed rocked as mark fucked hyuck with his fingers, hyuck thrashing around. mark muted hyuck with his lips, their saliva dripping but both didn't care. 

  
hyuck cried as mark hit his spot. he pushed the older away and screamed into his neck, body trembling. "th- there, h- hyung please—"

  
mark gulped. he pulled out his hand and brought it up to his mouth, about to spit on it. but hyuck was faster, he took mark's hand and spit on it, then looked at mark with a sad gaze.

  
"p- please, w- want you.. now.."

who is mark to deny?

  
"nnh-" hyuck moaned, as mark grabbed his thigh and threw it on his leg. mark shuffled around before reaching hyuck's slightly stretched hole, stroking his member to get it slicked.

  
mark pulled hyuck close against his body, kissing his neck as he slowly slipped in. hyuck threw his head back and gripped on mark's shoulder, his body shaking.

  
"m- mark-!"  
"i know baby, i know. it's gonna feel better soon my love."

  
hyuck whined at the feeling of being full. they haven't did it since last week, only him blowing mark and mark fingering him. he felt so full, and can even feel mark already pushing onto his sweet spot.

  
mark pulled hyuck's body closer, but halted as hyuck whined in high pitch. "h- hyunggg-!!"  
"oh fuck- hyuck? hyuck are you okay-"  
"t- too deep- m- mark it's- m too full-"

  
a relieved sigh left mark. he chuckled then, stroking hyuck's hair. "you made me shocked, sunshine. it's okay, i'll do it gentle mm?"

  
after a short moment and a shy nod from hyuck, mark finally moved. he pulled out halfway and got back in with a slow pace, watching as hyuck's jaw hung open.

  
"s- so good- m- mma- hngg-"

  
mark didn't want the moment to pass so quick. they rarely got time for each other, he wanted to live in the place, feeling hyuck so close against him. 

  
his thrusts were slow but perfect, always hitting hyuck's bundle of nerves on each push. hyuck sobbed at the pleasure, his thighs stammering whenever mark pushed all the way to his base.

  
the feeling was unrivalled from their past times together. sure, it felt good. but this time, knowing that he's gonna marry the boy in front of him in less than a year, it felt very different.

  
it is a big step in their life. but things had been very positive lately. mark's boss had complimented him almost at every work he did, and he's sure he's going to get promoted soon. 

  
and if mark won the competition, his life will be a hundred times better, with hyuck by his side. all of his efforts for hyuck would be paid off, and mark couldn't wait.

  
"ngh- m- mark.."

  
mark's eyes flutter open as he heard the melodious voice. he smiled, knowing hyuck wanted to cum. he had been teasing him for the past thirty minutes, and mark felt a little bad for that.

  
so he did what he was supposed to.

  
"wha- hhyyaa-!"

  
hyuck arched his back as mark held his thigh and face, fucking in him fast. the sudden change of pace when him dizzy, and he felt his orgasm build up so quick.

  
the younger panted, his moans turning short and breathy. hyuck clawed on mark's arms as his eyes flutter shut, hole clenched down tightly as he came hard. his body stammered violently as his moans came out broken and stuttered.

  
mark, on the other hand, groaned at the tightness of the already tight walls. he wanted to cum already, so he stroked hyuck's cheek to make him face him. mark rose a brow.

  
hyuck followed, eyes half lidded and lips swollen. he whined at the hint, rolling his hips weakly while going down to mouth on mark's jaw. the older groaned and held on hyuck's back of head, feeling a tingle down his spine.

  
the younger sucked on mark's jaw and neck, clenching his walls with all his might. finally, mark growled out as he rammed in deep, releasing in hyuck.

  
"fuck.." hyuck whined at the feeling, eyes droopy. his energy had came down to zero, and he badly wanted to sleep. hyuck sighed and nuzzled to mark's chest, kissing his so called boobs.

  
but really, why is mark's chest so big?

  
nevertheless, hyuck closed his eyes and was about to sleep when mark patted his back. hyuck whined and shook his head, cuddling closer to the older. he heard a chuckle, mark's chest vibrating at it.

  
"my good sir, we have to shower. you sure don't want to be all sticky now don't you?"  
"but 'm so tired.."

  
mark smiled. he really loves this boy.

  
"alright, fine. i'll bath you and we'll sleep okay?"

  
-

  
after the bath, that passed with hyuck's soft hums and little kisses, the pair cuddled on the bed. hyuck wore mark's old shirt and his own boxers, refusing to sleep if mark's not with him.

  
so reluctantly ( mark's actually eager to jump on the bed with him ), mark slipped in and both sighed as their limbs tangled with each other. mark kissed hyuck's hair softly while hyuck kissed mark's neck, and they went to sleep together.

-

around half an hour later, mark woke up. he sleepily looking around the dark room due to night time, and saw his unfinished work. mark sighed and looked down to hyuck.

  
man, he can't wait for spring to come so he can propose hyuck in his beloved sunflower field.

proposing his favourite boy to become his husband in his boy's favourite season and in his boy's favourite place.

  
mark smiled giddily at it. but if he wanted them, he had to finish his work first. so with all his might, and tiny movements, mark finally escaped hyuck's death cuddle. he replaced his earlier spot with a body pillow, smiling fondly at how hyuck cuddled to it.

  
the boy walked to his desk, getting back to work. he was contemplating whether to leave the room and do it in the living space so he won't disrupt his baby's sleep, but was caught off guard when he felt a pat on his thigh.

  
there was hyuck, pouting with his eyes closed. mark rose his brows in concern, but hyuck just pointed to his lap. mark just blinked and leaned back, hyuck climbing onto him.

  
mark was expecting for him to force mark to be on the bed, but hyuck didn't do that. instead, hyuck made himself comfortable on mark's lap and nuzzled his face to mark's shoulder.

  
"i know you have work.. and i don't.. want.. disturb you.. but.. mm, want you.. so jus.. do your work and.. mm..

  
hyuck slurred, eventually falling asleep mid sentence. mark blinked before smiling, holding hyuck close to him. he felt the boy snuggle closer, and mark went to work with hyuck sleeping soundly on him.

-

two weeks later, mark won the competition. he took the money and sent some of it to his and hyuck's parents, and saved up some for their future. the others, he spoiled hyuck.

  
and then the next year, on april, on their third year anniversary. mark knelt down in front of hyuck, in the middle of a sunflower field, a silver carved ring in a velvet box.

  
hyuck said yes.

mark had never felt so alive before.

**Author's Note:**

> you are loved. you are precious. you mean something very special for someone.  
> things might be bad now, but there is always a rainbow after a storm.
> 
> comment ( or send a tello if u dont have an acc ) for a part 2!! but not sure when ill post it tho maybe have mpregs n crack?? maybe uhh
> 
> [tln](https://tellonym.me/habeau)
> 
> i love u so much, please know that. ♡


End file.
